mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kazuya Nakai
|birthplace = Hyōgo-ku, Kobe, Japan|nationality = Japanese|active = 1995 - present|status = Active|Agent = Aoni Production}} is a Japanese voice actor who was born in Hyōgo-ku, Kobe. He is currently attached to Aoni Production. Overview Kazuya Nakai debuted in After War Gundam X as Witz Sou. He is best known as Zoro from One Piece, Hijikata from Gintama, Mugen from Samurai Champloo, Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara and Ultraman Max in Ultraman Max (voice only). Many of Kazuya’s characters have rowdy personalities. In contrast, he played those who are modest and calm. In addition, many of them are swordsmen (Zoro, Date Masamune, Mugen and Hijikata). Notable voice roles Anime *07-Ghost (Katsuragi) *Ai Yori Aoshi (Suzuki) *Arjuna (Anime) (Chris Hawken) *Asu no Yoichi! (Ryo Washizu) *After War Gundam X (Witz Sou) *Battle Programmer Shirase (Akira Shirase) *Black Jack (Gori) *Blade of the Immortal (Magatsu Taito) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Keseran Paseran) *D.Gray-man (Gozu) *Death Note (Kanzo Mogi) *Detective Conan (Takashi Kotegawa) *Digimon Savers (Gaomon) *Durarara!! (Gin-chan) (DVD-only) (12.5: Heaven's Judgement) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Miles) *Gintama ([[List of characters in Gintama#Toshiro Hijikata|'Hijikata Toshirou']]) *Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles ([[List of characters in Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles#Yajiro Kojima|'Yajiro Kojima']]) *Gun Sword (Episode 18, ~7:28) *Hataraki Man (Fumiya Sugawara) *Hatsukoi Limited (Gengorou Takei) *Hellsing (Jan Valentine) *Immortal Grand Prix (River Marque) *InuYasha (Hoshiyomi) *Jyu Oh Sei (Zagi) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Reverend Malchio) *Nodame Cantabile (Kouzou Etoh) *Naruto Shippuden (Furido) *Noein ([[Noein#La'cryma|'Karasu']], Noein) *One Piece (Roronoa Zoro, Pierre, Jigoroh, Saldeath) *Pokémon (Morio, Shintaro, Naoshi) *Ragnarok the Animation (Iruga) *Samurai Champloo ([[List of Samurai Champloo characters#Mugen .E7.84.A1.E9.99.90|'Mugen']]) *Scrapped Princess (Galil, Socom) *Sengoku Basara (Date Masamune) *Shikabane Hime (Hagino ep. 1) *Trinity Blood (Tres Iqus) *xxxHolic (Shizuka Dômeki) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (First Series) (Shido-sensei, Student B ep. 10) *Tegami Bachi (Jiggy Pepper) *Valkyria Chronicles (Zaka) OVAs and films *Bleach: Hell Chapter *Blue Submarine No. 6 (Captain of the Shang) *Gintama JUMP Festa 2005 (Gintama) *Saint Seiya films and OVAs (Worm Raimi) *xxxHolic: A Midsummer Night's Dream (Shizuka Dômeki) *Switch OVAs (Keigo Kajiyama) *xxxHolic Shunmuki (Shizuka Dômeki) *Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Melvin Scrooge) Video games *Clover no Kuni no Alice (Gray Ringmarc) *Dynasty Warriors series (Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei) *Ehrgeiz (Najimu) *Everybody's Golf series (Musatsu) *Final Fantasy X ([[Characters of Final Fantasy X and X-2#Wakka|'Wakka']]) *Final Fantasy X-2 (Wakka) *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: Kami o Tsugu Shōjo (Zerugiu) *Garouden : breakblow fist or twist (Tanba Bunshichi) *God Eater (Soma) *Kingdom Hearts (Wakka) *Kingdom Hearts II (Rai) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series (Barry Ho) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front (Eiger) *Mr. Driller series (Kiru Saku, Kowasu) *Ninety-Nine Nights (Klarrann) *No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise ([[List_of_characters_in_No_More_Heroes#Travis_Touchdown|'Travis Touchdown']]) *One Piece series (Roronoa Zoro) *Mega Man Zero series (Fighting Fefnir) *Sengoku Basara (Date Masamune) *Shining Force EXA (Duga) *Shining Wind (Hyoun) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (Shinjiro Aragaki) *Summon Night: Twin Age (Nassau) *Super Robot Wars series (Witz Sou, Jika Arutorito) *Tales of Legendia (Moses Sandor) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss (Katsumi Shiba) *Valkyria Chronicles (Zaka) *Will o' Wisp (Will) *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (Assistant Scott) *Yakuza 3 (Hasebe) Tokusatsu *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Igaroid, Uniga) *Engine Sentai Go-onger (Hiramechimedes) ** It's a Seminar! Everyone GO-ON!! (Kokorootomedes) *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Narrator, Eiki) *Ultraman Max (Ultraman Max) Dubbing roles *Barnyard (Pip the Mouse) *Back at the Barnyard (Pip the Mouse) *Misty Island Rescue (Ferdinand) External links * Kazuya Nakai at Aoni Production * ar:كازيا ناكاي ca:Kazuya Nakai fr:Kazuya Nakai ko:나카이 가즈야 it:Kazuya Nakai ja:中井和哉 ru:Накаи, Кадзуя zh:中井和哉 Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kobe Category:Aoni Production